lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
17-8 Situation at the Auction
|tags = |maiden = Puberty-Pink |s drop = Black Secret |princess =           Travel Gloves       Golden Silver Fairy Tale |s drop2 = |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * (The auction had begun. The final price didn't go very high. The situation is not good.) * Kimi: Strange...that famous buyer is unexpectedly absent. He never misses this kind of opportunity. This could cause trouble. * Bobo: A famous buyer? Who is that? * Kimi: He is a gem trader between Pigeon and Apple. Knowledgeable about antique clothing, he is very popular among auctions. * Kimi: If he were here, we would easily be able to find who strives to purchase our treasures no matter how much it could cost. * Bobo: I thought the persons holding the banquet are the ones we want? So there are other people who want to harm the Group? * Kimi: A lot of big players from Brick Street are here today, some competitors, some enemies. * Kimi: Does the Mercury Group have an alliance? Maybe trying to take advantage of such chaos?... We have to know the situation first. * Kimi: Nikki, I'll tell you the value and background of the items, and you bid to control the auction. * Host: And next: a cheongsam dating back to the year 670, made by AAG's chief designer. Starting price is 150,000 Star Coin! * Nikki I agree to bid 150 thousand! * Businessman: Miss, think clearly. Back to New Era 670, no cheongsam was produced by AAG on record! * Nikki: Correct, it was in the year 672, that Cloud Empire styles were assimilated into their designs for the very first time. * Nikki: But it was in 670 when their chief designer crafted their very first cheongsam while visiting the Cloud Empire! * Host: 150,000 going once. Anybody wants to bid any higher? ...very well. 150,000, going twice! * Nikki: This cheongsam dress that represents a milestone should not be so undervalued. So, I'll purchase it for 400,000. * (The sudden increase of the offer has caused a stir among the guests. People begin to turn their eyes to the pink-haired girl.) * Host: (Smile) You're right, this cheongsam is the Apple Apparel Group's very first work of art in Cloud Empire style. 400,000! * Businessman: ...I'll bid 500,000! * Cloud Traveler: It's 1,000,000. * Host: Heavens! This guest from the Cloud Empire bid an impressive amount. 1,000,000! 1,000,000, going once, 1,000,000, going twice... * Host: 1,000,000 three times! That's a bargain! * ... * (The cooperation of Kimi's profound knowledge and Nikki's appropriate bid quickly heated the auction up.) * Hiber: --Hello, my lady. I didn't expect one has such great taste at your age. May I make your acquaintance? * Momo: Ah! It's Hiber! * Nikki: Hello, my name is Nikki! Your presentation was so graceful. We all enjoyed it very much! * Hiber: Thanks! Nikki, you look so bossy when bidding. Why don't you put on a costume of a strong and powerful president? * Hiber: This skirt is too delicate. It does not suit your new personality. * Kimi: Superstar, you just want to have a contest with her, right? No need to beat around the bush. Nikki, show her your strength. Conclusion: * Hiber: Hey, Reid? Why are you here...? Oh! You have also been drawn in by the pink-haired girl? * Reid: Stop trying to be clever. Excuse me-- * (Reid approaches Kimi and bows his head in salutation.) * Reid: Would you honor me by accepting the first dance, for the guests here tonight? * Businessman: What? Chairman Reid invited that girl's boyfriend! * The Lady: Wow! Chairman Reid has that sort of interest! Who is that handsome boy? Do you know him? * Kimi: And if I refuse? * Reid: (Laugh) Everyone is looking at us. Please don't ruin my confidence. * (They both refuse to budge. Everybody's attention is on them. Kimi can only extend her hand.) Category:Stages Category:Chapter 17 Banquet of Sakura Fall